


Belle Watling

by chloeaa1



Category: Scarlett O Hara, Tara - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gone with the Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeaa1/pseuds/chloeaa1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Belle Watling and her early retirement at Tara. It includes the ending of Gone with the Wind and the after story of Belle Watling and Scarlett O Hara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Watling

Belle Watling

Rhett has left Scarlett, for Charleston. They don’t have anything in common anymore, since Bonnie died. Scarlett was greatly depressed, until she thought of the rolling hills in Tara. She decided, she would go home, and try to win Rhett back one day. 

She has been at Tara, for a few months now. Tara has been restored to its former glory, before the terrible war. It is now a large plantation with many poor whites, and free darkies supporting it. Pork is almost at death’s door, but he still remains at Tara, and watches over it dearly. Mammy came back with Scarlett, but keeps her distance, as Scarlett is very independent. Will Benteen and Mrs Benteen (Suellen's) children, are spoiled, and run ragged over the plantation. Suellen masquerades around in fine clothes, putting on airs, and Scarlett is pea green with envy. 

Meanwhile in Atlanta, Belle Watling is worn out from her fancy lifestyle, and being the bad woman in town, for far too long. She has decided to go to Tara, and relax, and enter early retirement in peace. She hates Scarlett with a passion, but remembers how fond of Tara, sweet Melanie Wilkes was. She goes to Tara, and takes up a marvelous new hobby of painting the plantation, and the free darkies that work there. 

Belle Watling has a heart, something that is rarely shown in the character, of Scarlett O Hara. Belle is able to befriend Mammy, and bond with her, and she takes care of Pork, and allows him to die peacefully, and buries him next to Gerald O Hara, and Ellen O Hara. 

Even though, she hates Scarlett O Hara with a passion, she can’t resist painting her, for she is the soul of Tara. Belle paints a portrait of Scarlett, Wade, and Ella standing on the front porch. Since Scarlett and Belle are like minded business women, they forget their differences, and help Tara grow more cotton than ever before. Belle Watling collects horses, and Scarlett, and her go riding together, every evening, in the pasture. They develop an unlikely, remarkable, friendship. Belle’s friendship helps Scarlett move on from Rhett, and Ashley Wilkes. 

She is happy in Tara, even if she never sets her eyes on Captain Rhett Butler, or Ashley Wilkes again.

But she has to invite Ashley, and Beau to Tara, and look after them, for she promised Melanie, on her death bed, that she would care for them. Grudgingly, she sends an invitation, even though; she doesn’t want two lost children on her hands. Beau takes a fondness to Ella; so at least, some good came from that invitation.

Book. Margaret Mitchell. Gone with the Wind. 1936.


End file.
